


Sweatshirt Serenade

by nsfwfrerardx



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal, Bottom Frank Iero, Daddy Kink, Dom Gerard Way, Dom/sub, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oneshot, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Smut, Sub Frank Iero, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 00:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19414279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfwfrerardx/pseuds/nsfwfrerardx
Summary: Frank has a crush on his best friend's older brother. Said brother takes his virginity.Basically smut!





	Sweatshirt Serenade

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking a risk and just putting out this daddy kink fic. Mainly because I'm being harassed to! Have a laugh if you'd like and comment your thoughts!

“It literally means nothing.”

“It literally means everything.”

Frank’s been having the same conversation with Mikey for about thirty minutes now over the phone.

“It’s just a sweatshirt, Mikes, I think you’re overreacting a bit.”

The reason for this conversation happens to be a very insignificant event in which Mikey’s brother gave Frank his sweatshirt during one particularly cold day. Okay, maybe they were inside when it happened, sitting on the brother’s bed, talking about moon-landing conspiracies when Frank shivered and Gerard (the brother) instantly took his sweatshirt off to give to him. But still, insignificant.

“I know Gerard better than you,” Frank rolls his eyes, “so I know that him giving you his only still-intact sweatshirt when there was literally a blanket right next you means something.”

“He was just being nice,” he reasons.

“Then why didn’t he let you give it back before you left? It’s not like it’s cold out, it’s summer.” He hates that Mikey makes sense, because he had tried to give the sweatshirt back and Gerard just shook his head and told him he’d get it next time around.

“You realize what you’re implying here, right? That your hot, twenty-one year old brother is into me?” It’s mad-man talk.

“First of all, ew, second of all, that’s exactly what I’m implying. You’re turning 18 this year, Frank, three years isn’t that big of a gap.” Mikey defends.

Frank has to play catch up then, because that is definitely not what he meant. “No, I don’t mean that I’m too young, I mean that he’s way out of my league.” He has to move the phone away from his ear then, because Mikey’s laugh almost makes his eardrum rupture.

“Gerard doesn’t even have a league, Frank, that’s how lame he is.”

Frank scoffs, “then why are you attempting to set me up with your brother if you think he’s so lame?”

“Look, you obviously don’t have to date him. But I know you, for whatever reason I’ll never understand, are attracted to him and I know he feels the same.”

“And you know that how? Because of a sweatshirt?” Now it’s Frank who’s finding the conversation humorous.

“Bingo, Franko, the infamous sweatshirt-serenade.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“You’re an idiot.”

Frank is about to fire back but his phone beeps, informing him of an incoming call.

“I’d love to talk about this some more but I gotta go, getting another call.” He’s grateful for the interruption.

“From who?”

“Your hot brother.”

“Ew, and before you go, tell me one thing.”

“What?” He lets the annoyance get through his voice.

“Are you wearing the sweatshirt right now?”

Frank hangs up then and answers Gerard’s call.

“Hey Gee,” Frank cringes, noticing his high-pitched, excited voice and how much it differs from when he’s talking to the other brother.

“Hey there, Frankie, am I still coming over tonight?” Frank’s dad is kind of overbearing and want to have dinner with anyone that Frank merely says hello to. He went through the same thing with Mikey about two years ago, and now that Gerard is home from college, the same thing must happen once more. His mom is more lax, she trusts Frank since he’s never gotten into trouble with drinking or drugs. Which kind of makes him feel guilty given that his time at the Way house is usually spent intoxicated. But he managed to graduate high school with honors and got into NYU, so he thinks a little rebellion is allowed.

“Yeah, sorry about this, I know it’s weird,” it’s such a lame, kid thing, to have his parents need to meet a friend.

“What? No, I get it, and I’m actually excited to meet the people responsible for raising thee Frank Iero.” Gerard genuinely seems excited, and that makes Frank actually look forward to what could possibly be the world’s most awkward dinner.

The thing is, he doesn’t even know Gerard that well. He’s heard all the stories from Mikey, and he’s been hanging out with the other for almost two months now. But in all those times, Mikey was there too. So it being just him and Gerard tonight… and his parents, should be interesting. He already knows that he connects well with the older man, so well that Mikey sometimes will comment how he’s the third wheel of Frank and Gerard. Still, though, he’s not particularly comfortable with his parents investigating their friendship. Probably because he’s scared they’ll find out more than they bargained for. Like Frank’s giant crush on him.

“Well, expect italian catholics to the absolute fullest, I’d suggest you lie and say you went to school for business and are engaged to the virgin Mary.” For his dad’s sake mainly.

“You mean your parents won’t be thrilled that you hang out with a gay art graduate?” Gerard pretends to be shocked for the full effect.

Frank laughs, “as thrilled as they were when they found gay BDSM porn in my browser history and I had to blame it on Mikey trying to prank me.” That was quite the night. He’s pretty sure his mom saw right through the lie, but he tries not to think about it.

“No fucking way, Mikey never told me about that.”

“Good, because Mikey doesn’t know,” he makes his way downstairs then, seeing that it’s about five and he’s supposed to be helping with dinner.

“That will be great blackmail in the future, thank you,” Gerard seems pleased with himself.

“Well, I still have your sweatshirt, so say anything and I’ll set it aflame.” He shoots a smile to his dad who’s setting the table, and one to his mom who’s making the sauce for the lasagna. She points to the other side of the kitchen where there’s a few bags and bowls of different cheeses for Frank to mix, so he holds his phone with his shoulder and cheek and begins working.

“You wouldn’t dare, it’s my favorite sweatshirt,” that brings a warmth to Frank’s stomach, Mikey was right about one thing.

“I see why, it’s very cozy, wearing it as we speak.” He almost leaves that last bit of information out, but figures it shouldn’t be weird to wear a sweatshirt literally lent to him.

“Really?” The sudden softness in the other’s voice is noticeable, and it makes Frank glance towards his parents who are focused on their own thing. Something about it has him wanting to go hide under a blanket upstairs and continue talking in private.

“Yeah,” Frank replies with the same softness, letting his mozzarella covered hands sit in the bowl as he anticipates the next words.

“Wear it to dinner,” Frank almost drops the ball of cheese in his hand at the assertive tone, “wanna visit my sweatshirt since we’re co-owners now.” And then his heart starts beating a bit normally again.

“You know you can take it back whenever, right?” Not that he wants that to happen.

“Yeah, but, I like looking at you in it more than I like wearing it.” Gerard explains, making Frank forget how to breathe for a moment.

“Yeah?” Frank feels like he’ll faint.

“Yeah,” he sounds amused, almost like he knows Frank is having trouble. “Gotta go shower now, though, I’ll see you tonight Frankie, bye.” And if the phone falls off Frank’s shoulder when the call ends, then that’s Gerard’s fault.

“Frank, be careful, we can’t afford another phone unless you want a nokia,” His dad brings him out of his thoughts. He turns around to pick it up but sees his dad already has. “You have cheese-hands, I’ll just put it on the table.” Trying to get his heart-rate under control from the sudden wave of implied information, Frank begins mixing the cheese again. “You got a text from Mikey,” his dad informs from across the room.

“Oh, what does it say?” He knows it won’t be vulgar, Mikey has learned to only send those type of things through instant message.

“It says: ‘Ew, and I told you so’.” Frank snorts at the way his dad reads it, and Mikey’s disgust. He must have been listening to their phone call on Gerard’s side, at least. And as much as Frank hates it when Mikey is right, Mikey was right. “What did he tell you?” Mr, Iero asks, and Frank has to quickly come up with something that isn’t about an older man being interested in him.

“Uh, just about this argument we had over this movie we watched, apparently he had the right theory all along.” Frank can practically taste the bullshit as it leaves his mouth.

“You should really spend less time watching movies, Frank,” Frank rolls his eyes, they only watch them when they’re falling asleep, anyway. But he doesn’t say that, just says okay and continues with the cheese making.

When there’s a knock at the door an hour later, Frank’s heart speeds up from his cozy spot on the couch. He gets up to open it but his dad makes a point of doing it, being the ‘man of the house’ and all that. So Frank crosses his arms within the pocket of the hoodie and retreats back to his comfy spot.

“Hello, Gerard,” he hears his dad greet his friend. “I’m Frank’s father, come in, come in.” He’s being friendly, a good sign so far. When Gerard walks in the door, Frank literally curses to himself because… fuck. He cleans up nicely from the greasy basement gremlin he’s so used to seeing.

His hair is still messy, but it’s washed and more styled than usual. He’s even wearing a fucking button-up, but Frank guesses the whole italian-catholic thing actually did scare Gerard a bit. He has black skinny jeans on with a black belt and large metal buckle, and Frank hates how it’s affecting him. Sure he knew Gerard was like, an adult, but he figured he was a fake adult. The kind that only has half of the adult responsibilities, and still acts like a teenager most of the time.

It’s affecting him because seeing the other look even more mature than usual in the shirt that hugs his arms so well, is playing into a fantasy or two Frank’s had. Before, Gerard just always looked like that depressed guy he wanted to ride, but now he looks like a young professional he wants to bend over for.

Frank tunes out the small talk Gerard and his dad make. It’s weird, like watching some other version of Gerard, or maybe even a shapeshifter, talk about traffic. This is not the guy he listened to Black Sabbath with in a Toyota Corolla while passing a blunt around.

“Make yourself at home, Frank is over there hiding, and dinner will be ready shortly.” Frank blushes at the comment and the moment Gerard’s eyes find him, they share a smile. He walks over to join Frank on the couch after thanking Mr. Iero, but Frank stands so that they can properly greet each other.

“Wasn’t hiding,” but then Gerard clearly checks him out, and hiding seems like a great idea all of a sudden.

“Could have fooled me,” Gerard smirks, reaching out to grab the other by the waist and pull him into a hug. Frank probably looks like a tomato but hugs him back, wrapping his arms around Gerard’s neck. It’s a more intimate form of hugging, he doesn’t hug Mikey or his parents like this. It feels safe, but also nerve-wracking, because he knows Gerard is a little interested in him if anything. Which seems to put on a whole load of unnecessary pressure to not say or do anything stupid.

When they part, Gerard moves his hands to Frank’s hips, keeping him close. “You may be overdressed,” Frank smiles and plays with the buttons of the other’s shirt, not knowing what else to do with his hands.

“Your dad is wearing a suit, Frank,” Gerard argues.

“And I’m wearing a sweatshirt,” he frowns. For a moment he feels like the odd one out, but he’s being pulled in again, feeling lips against his ear.

“And you look perfect,” Gerard whispers, then kisses him on the cheek, and shivers run down his spine. He’s feeling like he wants to be under blankets again, and maybe under Gerard too. While he can admit that he’s thought of the other that way before, it was always just a fantasy, a mere crush. The classic ‘best friend’s older brother’ thing that seems dangerous and there’s that spark of dominance in someone older. But now, it’s becoming a reality. And while he’s not sure if it’s just friendly teasing, it is definitely something.

Frank can’t even look at the other without blushing and smiling like a complete fucking idiot, but Gerard is smiling right back. He’s not too sure what’s going on, what exactly made Gerard just decided to come in and be all touchy. Decide to start saying sweet things to him and make him blush hot pink. Whatever it is, he hopes it ends with him and the other man in a bed somewhere, or couch, or car, even a floor is fine.

When they hear footsteps approach, they quickly part ways and Frank drops on the couch, biting at the sleeve of their co-owned hoodie.

“Hello, you must be Gerard,” Mrs. Iero enters the living room, holding her arms out when she reaches the taller man.

“And you must be Frank’s mother,” Frank has to conceal a laugh as he watches them hug. She’s bashful, and it’s easy to tell how she flirts with him which makes Frank cringe. He’s literally into someone his own mother would probably try and bang if she were single, what the fuck. They do the same small talk, except this time it’s Gerard complimenting her garden out front and Frank is wildly impressed with how well this is going. Gerard is selling the image of a well-adjusted adult, he’s a true actor.

She announces that dinner will be ready in a few minutes and goes back into the kitchen. Gerard joins Frank on the couch, lifting Frank’s legs so they go over his own, not worrying about leaving space between them. He has his right hand on Frank’s left knee, thumb rubbing circles. He’s too close for friendly, and Frank wonders what’s giving the other the confidence to be so obvious about his interest. Frank hasn’t even mentioned anything about liking him. So, he’s either going off pure hope or Frank’s been obvious about his crush.

“Didn’t realize you were a traffic and garden expert,” Frank jokes, and Gerard is too close. Not in a bad way, but in a way that makes him want to be even closer.

“Oh yeah, did you not see the huge garden in my basement?” Frank shakes his head, still smiling, “Wow, you should really pay more attention to your surroundings, Frank.”

“You should really pay more attention to my ass, Gerard,” it’s meant as a snarky comment, a jab. But the older man raises his eyebrows as if being tested. It makes Frank want to take back the comment, but he feels Gerard’s hand move from his knee, slowly up to his thigh, and watches as Gerard leans over. The closer he gets, the further his hand goes. It lands right on Frank’s ass, and he can feel Gerard’s breath against his lips as they stare into each others eyes with a certain intensity. Frank on the more shocked, nervous end of the spectrum, and Gerard’s looking sure, dominant.

In a quiet, but stern voice, Gerard responds,“Trust me, sweetheart, I already do.”  
If it weren’t for his mom shouting about washing up before dinner, Frank thinks he may have fully crawled into his friend’s lap, no matter the fact they’d probably get caught. They share a look, one that’s promising of something, and retreat to the kitchen to wash their hands and help get drinks. Frank tries to forget about the fact his best friend’s brother’s hand was just on his ass, while Gerard is already chatting it up with Frank’s mom about wine.

“How old are you Gerard? I hope old enough to be talking to me about wine,” she says it lightly, pouring him a glass of red.

“Don’t worry, I’m twenty-one, fully legal for wine,” the irony in this is that Frank is definitely not fully legal for alcohol but has been drinking with Gerard since, well, two months ago.

When they sit down at the table, Frank places himself next to Gerard, with his parents at the other side of the rectangle. The lasagna barely gets touched before Frank’s dad starts the classic interrogation.

“So, tell me Gerard, how long have you been in town? I’ve never seen you around with Mikey before.” Not a harsh question, good start.

“Just two months, living at home is a lot cheaper than a closet sized apartment in the city.” It’s true, what he would pay for rent in NYC could get him a nice setup in Texas. There’s a clear grunt of disapproval from Mr. Iero, and his wife nudges his elbow.

This is, indeed, a bad start.

“Why do you want to live in the city?” Mrs. Iero asks this time, with a happier voice.

“Well, it’s where I work, and driving there three times a week isn’t too much fun.” This sparks both their interests. All the while, Frank already knows about this stuff and is shoving lasagna down his throat.

“That’s fantastic, Gerard, where is it that you work? In stocks?” Frank tries not to choke from the laugh forced out of him. If Gerard really managed to look and act like someone who could be in stocks, well, he should be pursuing acting and not art.

“No,” Gerard lets out a nervous laugh, “I’m an artist for Cartoon Network.”

“Oh, that’s amazing, Gerard!” his parents both give approving nods and smiles, but the reality is that Gerard fucking hates it, and Frank knows. So, when he glances over and sees the distress as his parents continue to ask about the details of his job, Frank inches his foot over to tap against the other’s in reassurance. He doesn’t miss the faint smile that tugs on Gerard’s lips the second it happens. Eventually, the questions about his future die down and it’s clear how relieved Gerard is.

“So, do you hang out with anyone else in the area or just two teenagers?”

“Dad,” Frank interrupts then, knowing how hard it is for Gerard to connect with people enough to make a lasting friendship. At least, that’s what Mikey has said, and he doesn’t see him with anyone else.

“It’s an innocent question,” Mr. Iero defends.

“It’s fine, Frankie,” Gerard whispers, and rests a hand on the smaller one’s thigh, hidden by the table. Frank tries not to be too obvious about how much that simple action is effecting him. “Well, I see a couple of my friends in the city when I’m up for work but only Frank and Mikey here. All of my pals from high-school live somewhere else now.” He leaves out the part about social anxiety, the kind that doesn’t seem to exist where Frank is concerned.

The heavy hand on him, squeezing gently, is keeping Frank from eating. He tries to be cool about it but he thinks he might be having an out of body experience.

“Well, I hope Frank here is good company,” Mr. Iero comments, pointing his fork at the dazed boy. He feels the hand tighten more, and then Gerard is grinning at him, which makes Frank do the same.

“Yeah, he’s alright,” it’s seems to be said more to Frank than to the person who asked, and Frank wants to be under those blankets again.

The conversation stops there and they get to actually eat, Frank makes sad attempts at finishing his meal. He ends up getting cheese on the sleeve of his sweatshirt, though, and picks at it until his mom calls attention to it.

“Where’d you get that sweatshirt, Frankie?” his mom asks, only now noticing it.

It takes Frank off guard, but he stops picking and says, “Oh, it’s Gerard’s, actually.” He does something then, risky on his terms at least, and rests his hand on the one that’s holding his upper thigh. But then it’s not anymore, because Gerard flips his own over and fits their fingers together. He eats a piece of bread to try and hide the blush that he knows is forming.

“Yeah, my room is freezing so I gave him it the last time he was over.” Mrs. Iero smiles at that, and gives Frank a look that he can’t figure out but definitely doesn’t like. And his dad doesn’t seem amused at all, and Frank is confused because it’s just a sweatshirt.

“That’s nice of you, Gerard,” she comments, “but you may want to invest in a space heater.”

“I kind of like the cold, actually,” Gerard defends his cave.

“And I like this hoodie,” Frank chimes in, then turns to his friend, “you’re never getting it back, by the way.” Even though he chuckles to hide the seriousness of the statement, Gerard sees right through it and squeezes his hand before letting go and pulling down one of the strings to the hoodie. It makes it so half of the hood is all scrunched up, causing Frank to giggle and re-adjust. They seem to forget where they are, because Gerard keeps pulling the string and making Frank laugh, and they go through the process a few times before Gerard remembers he’s an adult. He coughs and sips some wine to try and reclaim any ounce of maturity he has.

“So, Gerard, you have any special girl in your life?” Gerard almost chokes on his drink, squeezing Frank’s hand to try and gather himself.

“Uhm, no, no I don’t,” he admits.

“Well, you’re a handsome young man I’m sure you’ll find someone soon,” Gerard smiles, and removes his hand from Frank’s to squeeze at his thigh again. Gerard anxiously sips more at his drink, and Frank subconsciously does the same.

“There is someone I'm interested in, but nothing’s official.” Frank tries his best not to look at the other, to not give it away. But Gerard doesn't seem to care, because he can feel the older man’s eyes on him. He can’t stand this, it feels like his insides are itching and he can do nothing but pretend to be interested in his food.

“I’m sure it'll work out. What about you, Frank? Four years of high school and I don't think you’ve ever talked about a girlfriend.” What the actual fuck, Frank was hoping to go his whole life without having to talk about this. Gerard won’t stop messing with his thigh, fingers moving towards the inner area and up, closer to his crotch. This dinner is fucking torture, and all he wants is to get his friend alone and see just how much Gerard wants to touch him.

“Thanks for the reminder that I was a loser in high school, dad,” he says sarcastically, watching his parents roll their eyes. High school was hard enough not dating anyone, being called a ‘faggot’ for never having a girlfriend. He went the whole 4 years only ever kissing one person, that person was Mikey once when they were drunk. Then it was over.

“You weren’t a loser, you were just focused on your education rather than chasing girls, that’s good.” Mrs. Iero reasons, but she gives Frank a knowing look. It’d choke him up if he didn’t already suspect that his mom knew of his sexuality. She’s never directly brought it up, which he’s grateful for, but she’s made enough remarks to hint at it.

“That’s what kids call losers, mom,” he chuckles at his own joke, glancing at Gerard who’s smiling at him. “But it’s okay, there was never a girl I was interested in, anyways.” Because he's fucking gay as hell.

“Same here, single all of high school, we can start a club.” Gerard winks at him, and he tries not to choke.

“Just focus on your education and career, love will fall into place.” Frank thinks his mom is probably right.

Dinner goes without too much more distress, awkward questions here and there but nothing they can’t handle. They offer to clean up afterwards which Frank’s parents happily agree with. He goes straight to doing the dishes when he feels arms wrapping around his waist. He almost drops the plate he’s scrubbing and looks around for any sign of his parents.

“They’re in the living room,” Gerard assures him, pressing his own body right up against Frank’s back. Frank’s heart is racing, he’s never been hugged like this, never had someone he’s attracted to in such a position. “You’re adorable, ya know that?” Gerard’s mouth grazes over his ear, making Frank set the plate down and grip the edge of the sink. He lets the water run as to not raise suspicion.

“Really?” Frank can’t believe most compliments but with the way Gerard starts moving his hands up and down his torso, it's hard not to.

“Mhm,” Gerard hums, and Frank has to stop himself from cursing when he feels lips pressing right below his ear. Getting kissed by his friend, groped by him. “Have plans for you, baby boy.”

“Shit,” Frank can't help it then, he doesn't know how Gerard knows about this, about this… kink of his. Maybe it was the mention of the porn sight, or maybe Frank just gives off a certain vibe. Either way, he’s not complaining, not when Gerard runs a hand down to his thigh and presses him right up against Gerard’s own crotch. Almost foreshadowing what’s to come, at least Frank hopes it's foreshadowing.

“Like what?” He lets his head roll back against Gerard’s shoulder, curious to know just what it is the older man wants to do with him.

“Take you back to my place,” he starts, continuing to grope Frank. “No one’s home, so no one will hear us.” That would sound threatening if it were in a different situation. But here it sounds… so good. And Gerard’s breath is tickling his ear and every place the other touches feels way more sensitive than it should. “Take you downstairs.”

“Fuck,” Frank bites his lip to try and silence himself because Gerard decides to grip his crotch then. He continues to press against it with the palm of his hand, making Frank rock into it and back against Gerard’s dick, which he can feel is getting hard.

“Tie you up to my bed,” Gerard kisses the nape of his neck then, and shit, Frank has to grip on the other’s arms then to keep himself from moaning. His hands are wet but that doesn't seem to distract Gerard. “Take everything off of you,” Frank’s ready to fucking strip right now, only thing stopping him is his parents in the next room. “Everything but my sweatshirt,” he’s not sure why, but he whimpers at the thought. Being completely nude except Gerard’s sweater, it's almost like being claimed as his. And of course, Frank wants that more than anything. “Wanna cover you in bruises, some from my mouth, some from my hands,” it's so fucked up, so fucked up how much Frank wants to be completely physically ruined by the older man. How much he wants to be gripped, hit, marked with hickeys. It feels like Gerard might already be starting with the way he’s been roughly moving a hand around Frank’s hip while the other continuously presses against his crotch.

“Leave marks up your thighs,” he licks right under Frank’s ear. “Eat out that perfect ass of yours,” Gerard pressed against the other’s ass with his crotch then, making a point out of it.

“Please,” Frank whines, he wants that so bad, he wants everything the other has to offer. He can feel Gerard’s hardening cock against his ass, and it makes his mouth fucking water.

“Get my fingers deep inside you, stretch you out,” Gerard nibbles at his neck, pressing against his ass more. Frank rests his head back on the other man’s shoulder, giving easier access and biting his lip when Gerard takes advantage. Thinking about it, about the fingers gripping him so tightly being inside of him instead. Fingering himself is nice but he can only imagine how good it would feel if it were someone else’s. “Gonna have you begging for me,” the older man holds him tighter as he massages Frank’s crotch more intently, focusing on getting him closer. “You’re already so wet for me,” Gerard can feel the front of his jeans getting soaked in pre-cum.

“Gee,” Frank’s can barely get the name out, borderline panting under the other’s grip.

Frank feels a hand cover his mouth, and he understands why it’s necessary when Gerard roughly grips his dick. He almost chokes from the pain of it, but it quickly turns into pleasure. “No, no,” Gerard kisses his cheek then, as if this is a simple and sweet moment. “You know how to address me,” Frank groans in response, the dominance definitely working for him. “Do you want me to continue?”

Gerard moves his hand so Frank can respond, “yes.” He needs to continue because he’s about to fucking cum.

“Yes… what?” The older man challenges, and Frank feels embarrassed because he must be so obvious with how much he wants to be dominated for the other to bring this up. It’s just another fantasy coming to life. He’d be too insecure to say what’s being asked, but Gerard won’t move his hand until Frank answers him, so he goes for it.

“Yes, daddy,” he says it as low as possible, doing his best to not let anyone but the man behind him hear.

“Good boy,” the massaging movements continue with that and the hand goes back over Frank’s mouth. Frank fucking shivers from the pet name, wanting to be called it over and over. His neck is getting kissed again, “can’t wait to get my cock inside you.” Frank’s ready to bend over right then and there, despite how unready he’d be given the large erection being pressed against him. “Gonna fuck you so good, baby,” Gerard continues, moving his hand more and more. “Nice and hard, make you feel it for days,”

Frank’s very thankful for the hand keeping him from moaning so loud his parents would walk in. The possibility of being caught makes it that much better, though. He’s close, he’s so close and he can’t believe this is happening to him. Frank’s never even kissed anyone, still hasn’t, but he’s about to cum under the hand of an older man.

“Can’t wait to feel you cum around me,” the implication that he’ll be cumming with Gerard’s dick inside him, and the final press of his crotch, is what has Frank releasing in his pants. It’s the best orgasm of his fucking life and Gerard’s hand never even directly touched him. “Didn’t say you could do that,” Gerard moves his hands to the smaller waist, letting Frank lean against him.

“Sorry, fuck,” Frank doesn’t think he could have waited any longer even if he was told to, though.

“S’okay,” Gerard kisses right under his ear, “you’ll make up for it later.” Frank almost gets hard again just from that, imagining what he’ll be made to do for the other. He just really hopes in involves his mouth. Gerard turns him and Frank can’t believe how calm and collected the older man looks despite what they were just doing.

“Are you?” Frank glances down at the bulge in his pants, not sure how to ask if he should be helping with that.

“You’ll make up for that too,” Gerard smirks, pressing himself against the other. Frank can’t even respond to that, just nods his head and tries to keep himself from falling on his knees right then and there. “Go clean up and I’ll finish the dishes before we waste more water,” Frank forgot the tap was still running, and quickly turns around to shut it off, it suddenly becoming too quiet without the white noise. Gerard steps away from him so there’s room for him to move. “Go upstairs, baby,” Frank doesn’t think he’ll get tired of being called that. With a blush hot on his cheeks, and a kiss to his forehead, Frank sneaks upstairs.

He’s finally able to breathe when he reaches his room. Looking at himself in the full-body mirror, he’s able to see just how disheveled he is. The front of his pants are soaked, his hair is a mess, and face red. He feels an urgent need to tell Mikey about this, but then realizes his first time getting off with anyone was his best friend’s brother. Not sure if he should go to him about this.

After changing into a fresh pair of briefs and jeans Frank does some deep breathing exercises so he doesn’t have a freaked out ‘I just came in the kitchen,’ look. If there is a look for that.

When he goes back downstairs his father is in the kitchen getting drinks while Gerard continues with the dishes. Frank wants to run away, feels like it’s obvious what just happened despite there being no way to tell.

“Frank, you changed your pants, why?” Mr. Iero asks as he’s about to make his way back into the living room with two ice teas in his hands.

“Uhm,” Frank’s face immediately heats up, “got water all over myself.” That seems believable as he was doing the dishes, for like five seconds but his dad doesn’t know that. He glances over at Gerard who he can tell is smirking even though he’s facing away from them.

“Well, be careful,” Mr. Iero says, then goes back to the living room.

Gerard shuts off the water then, and spins around, summoning Frank over with his hand. He quickly moves, letting himself get pulled in by the waist once he gets in the other’s space.

“You’re coming over tonight, yeah?” Gerard asks, almost seeming shy now, as if Frank wasn’t just calling him ‘daddy.’

“I gotta ask my parents,” and wow that’s lame. “That sounded horribly lame, oh my god,” Frank looks down at their feet, fidgeting with the sleeves of their hoodie.

“I think you forget I live with my parents too,” Gerard chuckles, giving the other a reassuring squeeze.

“Yeah, but,” he looks up at the older man, “you probably didn’t have to ask for permission to come here tonight.”

“True,” Gerard admits, putting his hands up their sweater to feel Frank’s skin. It just makes the smaller man even more desperate to get into Gerard’s bed. “You’re still not lame though, promise,” and Frank will believe him just this once because it’s hard not to with the look he’s being given. “Go ask, I’ll be here,” Gerard gently pushes him away with a warm smile.

They’re sitting in separate chairs when Frank enters the living room, his dad on his phone and his mom flipping through another Jersey Living magazine. They don’t notice his presence until he speaks up.

“Question,” his voice seems exceedingly loud in his head, though he’s probably close to whispering.

“Yes?” Mrs. Iero closes her magazine and looks to her son, shifting weight on his feet, nervous.

“I was wondering if I could spend the night at the Way’s?” Frank thought it better not to just say Gerard as his dad didn’t seem to fond of him.

“Weren’t you just there yesterday?” Mr. Iero asks, not looking up from his phone.

“Well, yeah, but I was helping Mikey and Mrs. Way move stuff out of their shed so we didn’t really get much time to just hang out.” It’s true, they were bringing in old appliances that Mrs. Way wants to sell and it took up all him and Mikey’s time. The only lie is the implication he’d be spending time with Mikey at all while over there.

His mother gives him another skeptical look, like she can taste the bullshit coming out of his mouth. Frank’s about to give up on the hope of getting laid tonight.

“As long as the kitchen’s clean, you can go,” her expression doesn’t soften, but Frank feels a weight lift off his shoulders.

“It is, thank you,” Frank tries not to look too relieved and is about to share the news with Gerard until his mom speaks up again.

“Come here, Frank,” Mrs. Iero beckens him over, and Frank makes sure not to keep her waiting. She makes him bend near her, so that she can quietly inform him of something. Which is curious, given she rarely keeps any secrets from her husband. But for whatever reason she doesn’t want him hearing what she has to say. “I’m not an idiot, Frank,” she starts, and Frank’s heart sinks. “Just know you can talk to me about anything, okay?”

He’s grateful she’s not bringing up any specifics, but he knows what she’s implying by ‘anything.’

“I know, mom, thank you,” he means it. He may have to deal with his dad’s opinions, but at least he has his mom to trust.

“Just be back in time to help with dinner tomorrow, and be safe,” and Frank really wishes he didn’t know what she meant by that.

“Mom,” Frank backs away then, not letting her whisper anything else to him. She rolls her eyes but lets him leave, and Frank can’t get out of there quick enough.

When he enters the kitchen, Gerard is waiting, foot tapping with nerves and hair in his face. He’s handsome, probably out of Frank’s league, and he’s currently feeling really lucky, and like maybe this is all a dream.

“So?” Gerard asks once Frank is close in his space again.

“We should leave before my mom tries to get in your pants instead,” Frank watches the other’s face go from pleased to mildly disturbed. “Is going now okay?” He’s not sure if Gerard wanted to wait till like, the stroke of midnight or some shit but Gerard starts nodding like his life depends on it so he assumes now is good.

They share a smile and leave the kitchen, wanting to grab the other’s hand but finding it best not to when his dad is still out there. He assumes him and his mother will be keeping this to themselves for the time being.

“We’re leaving, now,” Frank announces, going straight to the door, hoping to avoid much conversation.

“Okay, have fun you two,” Mrs. Iero says, thankfully leaving out anything suggestiveness in her voice.

“Thanks for din-” Gerard doesn’t even get to finish his compliment as Frank grabs him and pulls him out the door. “Someone’s eager,” he teases, holding the other’s hand and trying to keep up with his pace.

“And you’re not?” Frank’s pretty sure he’s not the one who attacked the other in the kitchen. That question seemed to have set something off in Gerard, because he’s getting yanked back by the other and crashing against his chest. Frank doesn’t even have the chance to ask what’s happening before his lips are getting pressed against the older man’s. Frank instantly relaxes into it, bringing a hand up to Gerard’s neck to pull him in more, while he’s being tightly held around the waist. This is his first kiss, and it’s in front of his house where the curtains are thankfully closed. It’s fucking magical and he doesn’t care how dumb it is to feel this much over a guy who probably just wants to get in his pants and get out. Which he’s fine with, no strings attached is okay, but with the way Gerard’s kissing him it's easy to pretend there’s a few strings connecting.

Gerard’s sucking on his bottom lip, nibbling, making Frank open his mouth in a gasp which Gerard takes advantage of and slips his tongue in. Maybe he moans into the kiss, when he feels the other’s tongue against his own, and maybe he presses his body even closer to the other if it’s possible.

Gerard breaks the kiss after almost bending the younger man in half with the force of it, “that answer your question?”

Frank doesn’t say anything, just smiles really fucking big and steps away to grab the other’s hand, pulling him across the street. They fast-walk an entire block, it feeling like an eternity by the time they reach the Way house. Gerard doesn’t wait around to unlock the door, and when he gets them inside, he’s shoving Frank against it to close it.

“Thank go-” Frank’s getting kissed before he can finish the sentiment, just as forcefully as before. Being pressed against a door with someone like Gerard doing the pressing is just another fantasy finally coming true. Gerard’s mouth and tongue don’t let up at all, making Frank weak in the knees.

He’s already getting hard again, to prove even further how much of a hormonal teenager he is. Gerard doesn’t seem to mind, though, because he’s pushing a thigh between Frank’s legs, who loses a moan in the other’s mouth. It only gets better as Frank feels strong hands on his ass, getting roughly grabbed and pulled to create more friction against his crotch. He has to pull his mouth away because he can’t help but moan with the way he’s being handled.

Gerard shamelessly attacks the younger man’s neck with hickeys and bite marks. He can’t wait to see his neck after tonight, it was already red from the kitchen incident, he’s expecting blue and purple from just this. It hurts, but in a way that goes straight to his dick.

“Come,” Gerard steps away, grabbing Frank’s hand and pulling him before the smaller man can even comprehend what’s going on. He’s being dragged through the empty, dark house and down the stairs to Gerard’s basement. Frank’s skin is fucking buzzing with anticipation, he wants it all right then and there. “You want this, right?” Gerard pulls him back in, walking him backwards towards the bed.

Frank’s caught off guard by the question, “feel my dick and find out.”

Gerard rolls his eyes, pushing him onto the bed. “I know you’re horny, Frank,” he climbs over the other, “but have you ever had sex before?” He gets between the smaller man’s legs, and can’t get over the already blissed out look on his face.

“Well,” it kind of hits Frank then, he’s completely inexperienced. The only dick he’s ever touched is the one between his own thighs. “No,” he’s concerned then that Gerard will not want to anymore. “Is that okay? I’m not that sentimental about my virginity if you’re concerned about me regretting like, not being in love or whateverthefuck.” Frank’s never been a fan of that, he’s only cared about being able to trust the person, he trusts Gerard.

Gerard kisses him then, more sweet than heated. “That’s completely okay, I’m happy to be your first.” He’s always wondered if being someone’s first felt different, in the sense of the emotional connection. He’s only ever slept with experienced people, which is good but never so attentive. He never gets to really take his time, always quick and heated.

Knowing that Frank’s going to be looking back on this whenever he thinks about his first is a lot of pressure, honestly. Gerard can’t be disappointing him, he needs to make it difficult for anyone else after to top how good he’ll make Frank feel. Maybe it’s a dominance thing, or a confidence thing. Either way, Frank is the main focus of tonight. He already knows the younger’s kinks, what he wants, but acting on those things are a lot different than fantasizing about them.

Frank’s getting more turned on by the second with the view of the older man above him. The top buttons of his shirt undone, cock straining against his pants. He wants this, he’s been wanting Gerard since the day they met. He’d been nose deep in a charcoal piece when Mikey introduced them, and when he looked up, surprised, with black smeared on his cheek, Frank may have fallen in love. Not actually in love, but really wanting to suck his dick and watch movies in his basement in love.

“But what about the other stuff?” Gerard asks, unbuttoning the other man’s pants.

“What, uh,” he gets distracted by the extremely hot man trying to get Frank out of his jeans. “What other stuff?” Frank lifts his hips and then he’s pantless, with Gerard’s hands spreading over his bare thighs.

“I still want to tie you to the headboard,” Gerard explains, watching Frank take a quick breath from the reminder. “Do you want that?”

Frank nods his head, he really wants that.

“I need you to say it, baby.”

“Yes, daddy, I want it,” each time he says the word he just gets more turned on. Frank raises his hands up his head, towards the wooden bars just to show how much he does want to be restrained.

Gerard tries to look unaffected by the action, but he can feel his pants get impossibly tight. “What about the marks,” he puts both hands on Frank’s inner thighs, digging his fingers in, “that okay?”

Arching his back and spreading his legs more, feeling like he really needs to get his pants off, he answers, “yes, daddy.”

“Good boy,” Gerard smirks and it’s like he reads the other’s mind because he unbuttons Frank’s pants and pulls them down with his underwears in one quick motion, slipping off his shoes and socks too. “Fuck,” he whispers to himself, seeing the younger man’s half naked body splayed out before him. “You’re beautiful,” he puts his hands right back where they were, on Frank’s inner thighs, and rubs the soft flesh there.

Frank instinctively spreads them wider, heart fluttering from the compliment and how earnest the other looks saying it. He’s trying not to be embarrassed with how he’s nude and obviously hard for Gerard to see. By the look of lust and fucking hunger in the older man’s eyes, he shouldn’t be feeling embarrassed at all. Gerard clearly wants him, if the large bulge says anything.

“Your turn,” Frank feels breathless already. It’s not fair for him to be out in the open like this but Gerard to still be clothes. He’s gone long enough imagining his friend’s older brother naked, he wants to actually see.

“You’re not really in the position to be giving orders, Frankie,” Gerard says it lightly, a smile playing on his lips. He knows the younger man is eager, and it flatters him, but he wants to give Frank the full experience. He wants to really take his time, make this last.

Frank’s not even upset, he fucking whimpers at the dominating words, and does his best not to press his hips towards the other. Gerard removes his hands to undo his belt, slow enough that Frank feels like he’s crawling out of his skin. He just wants to be touched all over, man-handled, get some fucking relief. Once the belt is off, though, he’s bending over Frank and grabbing his wrists as he constricts them to the headboard as promised.

Frank didn’t think wrists were a pleasure point, but when Gerard gives the final tug to tighten them in place, he can’t help but moan and jerk his hips up. He doesn’t achieve any friction, but Gerard runs his hands down the restrained arms then slips one in his hair, pulling Frank’s lips to his.

It’s relief but edging Frank on at the same time, feeling Gerards mouth on his, the scruff rubbing his skin. Just reminds him that he’s kissing a man, which before tonight, he’s never done before. An awkward kiss with a girl last year and that’s been it, but this is extraordinarily better. He’s getting his lips bit, tongue sucked, and there’s a hand sliding up the sweatshirt to access more skin. Gerard captures the other’s moan with his mouth when he thumbs over Frank’s nipple.

“Please,” Frank begs when Gerard moves to bite and suck at his jaw. He needs some relief, his cock already leaking against his pelvis.

“I got you, baby” Gerard promises, and slowly moves down the others body, kissing down the skin that isn’t covered. He pushes Frank’s thighs up when he reaches the other’s pelves, blowing air over the small, leaking cock. The younger man twitches from the sensation, thighs threatning to tighten around him. Gerard digs his fingers into the soft flesh, telling Frank to behave. He presses hard enough to leave bruises, which is exactly what he’d promised.

Leaving more marks, Gerard begins sucking and biting at his thighs. Frank gasps above him, pushing his thigh into the other’s mouth. Gerard leans back though, and smacks the bruising flesh, making it red with a warning. Frank obeys, moaning, not knowing just how much he’d like be treated like this. The pains from the older man’s teeth and hands go straight to his dick.

Each movement of the other’s hands makes Frank’s back arch without meaning to. Gerard loves to watch him, see how he effects the younger man, makes him so desperate. It’s easy to get a reaction since he’s so new to this, virginal, everything Gerard does will feel a million times more intense.

Frank thinks he’s going to have to beg again, needing something, but then he feels Gerard’s hot tongue against his hole, making him buck up from the shock of the new sensation. Gerard doesn’t hit him for it, just digs his nails into the already shaking thighs and licks into the tight rim.

Seeing this done in porn always looked good, Frank knew he’d want to experience it, but nothing could have prepared him for this. “Fuck, daddy,” he whines, not caring about how needy he sounds.

Gerard hums against him, causing Frank to moan through the vibrations. He feels the older man’s tongue go deeper, stretching him out and making his cock leak more. Gerard moves slowly, massaging his walls and sliding his tongue in and out. Each time he comes back to the surface, he licks around Frank’s loosening rim before plunging back in.

Gerard moves his mouth away only for a moment, to kiss Frank’s tensing thigh, “you taste fucking amazing.”

“God,” he misses the feeling, but it comes back as quick as it left, and Frank’s a moaning mess again. But he needs more, and more. Gerard gets faster with his tongue, going as deep as he’s allowed flicking the tip, making the younger man’s thighs tremble. “Daddy, it feels-,” he sighs, Gerard pushing in harder, digging his nails into his thighs, “feels so good.”

Gerard waits until he can feel Frank clench around him, a sign of being close, and pulls away. Ignoring the other’s whines, Gerard licks up his cock as he moves back up his body. Frank’s not able to jerk up with hands heavy on his thighs, but he gets to wrap his legs tight around Gerard when their lips meet again.

Frank’s never felt this turned on before, this wanted, this disheveled. “Fuck me, please,” he tries to thrust up again, but Gerard’s not letting it happen. It’s both frustrating and hot to not be able to move like he wants to, to be completely at the older man’s will. He wants to grab Gerard’s hair, unbutton his pants, shove him to the bed and suck him off, ride him so he can get what he’s been wanting for months.

Gerard groans at the request, feeling drunk off Frank’s neediness. He’s feeling just as needy, though, despite doing his best not to show it. He pushes a hand up their sweatshirt and thumbs over Frank’s nipple, biting his lip and absorbing his moans.

“Please, please,” Frank continues, muttering when Gerard moves his lips down to his neck.

Gerard shushes him and stops teasing his nipple, bringing two fingers to his mouth. “Suck.”

Frank doesn’t have to be told twice, he greedily takes in the older man’s fingers and laps his tongue around them. He can taste the cigarette he probably had before going to dinner, and it makes him crave one himself. But his need to be fucked is overpowering that, so he quickly forgets as he hallows his cheeks and bobs his head, trying to imitate another activity he really wants to do.

“Good boy,” Gerard tries to focus on not cumming in his pants with how Frank looks, eyes half lidded and mouth tight around his finger. The younger man moans around his fingers at the compliment, making Gerard want to be inside him that much more. He can’t wait to get those lips around his cock, probably not tonight since there’s more pressing matters. Like how Frank keeps widening the space between his legs, asking Gerard to do something. So he does, and slips out his wet fingers, a string of spit following them, and presses the pad of his pointer finger to Frank’s tight rim.

He steadies himself on his forearm next to Frank’s head, and watches his eyes widen with being touched in a new place. “Have you ever touched yourself here before?” He slowly circles the already spit-soaked area, pressing short kisses to Frank’s jaw.

Frank brings his legs up further, thighs settling against the top of Gerard’s torso and giving easier access to the other man. “Yes, please,” he can’t take the teasing, needs a finger- or three, inside him.

“Ask nicely, baby,” Gerard bites at his neck then, earning a gasp. He has to move his fingers away because Frank tries to thrust down on them. “No, no, be good if you want to cum.”

Frank whines, “please, daddy, plea-,” he gets interupted by the intrusion of Gerard’s finger, “oh, fuck, thank you.” He tries not to move his hips down, but it’s hardly needed when Gerard doesn’t let up on fucking him rough and fast. It feels significantly better than any time he’s done this to himself. The older man’s fingers are longer, wider, fill him up more and pleasure him without even needing his spot hit.

There’s only so much he can take, feeling Frank hot and tight around him, imagining what it’ll feel like when he slides his cock in. Gerard sits up and away from the smaller man so he can unbutton his pants, relieve some pressure. The zipper goes down by itself when the weight of his cock presses against it. He bites his lip and grunts from the feeling of the cold air, and strokes himself once just take the edge off, not faltering in his movements inside Frank.

Frank can’t help but arch his back harshly when another finger enters, the pleasure of it only doubling from the belt restraining his wrists as he pulls against them. It stings, but not in an unmanageable way, he finds himself like it. Usually, when he does it to himself he’ll start off with two fingers. But since Gerard’s are a bit bigger, he’s grateful for the buildup.

Watching Gerard stroke his own cock is better than any porn Frank’s ever seen. His pants and shirt are still on, but Frank can see his muscles tense underneath them. This may actually be better than seeing him naked. It’s a dominating look, Gerard still dressed with his nicely sized cock in his hands, hard and veiny. Frank wants nothing more than to just taste it, or better yet, have it replace the fingers deep inside him.

Gerard crooks his fingers, having been saving that till Frank looked like he was going to start begging again. And by the way he began trying and force his hips down again, he knew he’d be asking for more. When Gerard hits that bundle of nerves, Frank’s body tenses up, back arching harshly pulling at the restraints which make the headboard creek.

“Jesus fuck-,” Frank moans loudly, happy that they’re the only ones in the house. He can’t stop his voice, the groans in his throat, and he feels the pressure in his abdomen build. Gerard still his fingers for a moment and gently rubs at the spot, bending over the smaller body and pressing himself close.

Frank feels the other man’s cock in the crease of his pelvis and thigh, he almost cums just from that. It’s hot and big against him, leaving wet streaks of precum to make the slide easier. His own dick is finally getting friction against the rough fabric of Gerard’s jeans.

He practically yelps when Gerard moves his fingers out, just to forcefully shove them back in against the same spot. “You like that, baby?” Gerard whispers, nipping at his ear and watching his neck flex as he throws his head back.

Frank can’t respond, not with the way he’s being treated, all the sensations becoming too much. He just hopes his helpless whines and broken moans answer the other’s question.

“Want daddy’s cock?” Gerard adds a third finger, sucking on his neck to take away from any discomfort. Frank won’t stop moaning, though, body arching and head tilting back. The older man’s words only adding to his pleasure.

“Please,” he’s unsure if Gerard even hears him until that spot is getting rubbed again, and he knows he doesn’t have long till he’s completely undone. That seems to be obvious to the other because he starts spreading out his fingers inside of Frank, leaving his prostate alone.

“So tight, baby” he kisses Frank’s cheek, as if what he’s saying is innocent. “Can’t wait to get my cock deep inside you.”

Frank groans, “daddy,” he needs that more than he’s ever needed anything ever. “Please, I need you, plea-”

Gerard quiets him with a forceful kiss, and slide his fingers out, swallowing down the whimper from the other’s mouth. He didn’t know the young man would be so responsive. It’s like every breath Gerard takes effects him in the best way. He doesn’t part from Frank’s lips as he reaches into the drawer of his night stand and pulls out a bottle of lube and a condom. The crinkling of foil makes Frank jolt away from the kiss, and for a moment Gerard’s afraid the other has suddenly rethought this.

“Wait, wait,” Frank commands, and Gerard isn’t about to do anything his friend doesn’t want to, so he moves away and sits back on his knees, watching Frank pant and collect himself.

“What is it, baby? Change your mind?” He tries to comfort the other buy stroking his thighs, lightly with his fingertips.

“Fuck no,” he’s trying not to lose it from just Gerard touching him, “just, do you know if you’re clean?” He’s blushing, hard. From both the way the older man is staring at him, and from what he’s asking.

“Oh! Yeah, I am, I have a condom too so-”

“No,” Frank interrupts.

Gerard raises an eyebrow, “no to the condom?” Frank nods, “are you sure, Frankie?” He knows he’s clean, he got tested when he moved back and hasn’t been with anyone since.

“Yeah, I trust you, and I wanna feel it when you cum inside me,” he wants to feel it drip out of him, wants to be owned.

“Fucking christ,” Gerard tosses the condom to the floor and leans down to meet Frank in another heated kiss before grabbing a pillow from next to his head. “Lift your hips a bit,” he slips the pillow under Frank’s lower back, “this will make it more comfortable for you since it’s your first time.”

Frank just nods and watches Gerard lube up his cock, how he bites his lip and groans at the contact. It’s close to unbelievable that he’ll be the one taking Frank’s virginity, he couldn’t ask for anyone better. He’s about to start begging for it when Gerard pushes his thighs back and lines up. The head of Gerard’s cock resting against his entrance, he gives the younger man a questioning look and waits for a nod of assurance. When Frank nods eagerly, Gerard slowly presses in, and watches himself enter the tight rim.

Frank’s never felt anything like it, the stretch is almost too much. But Gerard did a good job of prepping him, so it’s not as painful as he expected. The sting is definitely there as the older man pushes in inch by inch, holding Frank’s thigh and hip in a bruising grip. He can’t wait to see the marks in the morning, feel the soreness of his hole and back, see his swollen lips and the beard-burn on his cheeks from Gerard’s scruff. He wishes he weren’t so new to this so Gerard could just start pounding into him without worry, but being slowly opened up like this is good too.

“Holy fuck, you feel so fucking big,” he’s squeezing the wooden bars of the headboard, feeling himself getting stretched out.

“Let me know if I need to stop, okay?” Gerard grits out, trying to stay as calm as possible with how tight Frank is around him. He’s never had anyone’s ass squeeze his cock so perfectly. He blames the younger man’s virginity for it, and he has to keep in mind that this isn’t just another fuck so he doesn’t push into Frank all in one go. It’s difficult, because Frank’s arching his back, dressed Gerard’s sweatshirt, with high pitched whines with every move Gerard makes. And looking down, he watches his cock disappear into the reddening rim and has to take deep breaths to control how turned on it makes him.

“Yes, daddy,” the last thing Frank wants is for the other to stop. Gerard groans from the name and lets go of Frank’s thigh to unbutton his shirt. He’s already feeling overheated just from looking at the smaller man, hearing him talk, let alone fucking him.

Gerard’s not completely shirtless but just seeing the middle of his chest and torso, and the happy trail leading to the cock entering him is enough to have Frank leaking. He relaxes himself as much as possible so he can get Gerard in him faster, hoping to watch his muscles flex when he starts fucking him where the rolled up sleeves and open shirt allow it.

It’s another minute until Gerard’s fully inside him, hips and jeans pressing against Frank’s ass. He’s never felt so fucking full before, he’s catching himself gasping at the feeling, doing his best not to move his hips in case it’ll hurt. It doesn’t matter, though, because Gerard moves to lean over him, making the angle shift and Frank gasp as he gets stretched further.

Gerard kisses over his jaw and rubs the inside of his thigh, moving his other arm next to Frank’s head to lean on. He trails soft kisses over to the younger man’s ear, “you’re officially corrupted.”

The roughness of Gerard’s voice in the statement along with the words themselves make Frank desperately moan and thrust against the other’s stomach. Which causes both of them to shutter due to how it makes Frank move on Gerard’s cock. It still stings, but just the reality that it’s Gerard Way, his best friend’s hot older brother, taking his virginity is enough to keep him on the edge of cumming.

“So fucking tight, baby,” Gerard doesn’t know how much longer he can last not staying still, trying to give Frank as much time as possible to adjust around him.

“Move, please,” Frank doesn’t make him wait long, and as soon as he gives the all-clear Gerard slowly pulls out. He watches as the younger man bites his lower lip, sweat already forming on his forehead.

The drag of Gerard’s cock is so good, he can feel everything. Even though it’s still a little uncomfortable, Gerard makes up for it by running his hand up and down his sides and thigh, comforting him as he moves. When Gerard thrusts back in, Frank yanks his wrists against the belt and sharply arches, practically yelping from the surprising wave of pleasure from it.

“You’re taking it so well, baby, so proud of you,” Gerard doesn’t stop moving, albeit still slow, he keeps his eyes on the teenager that’s gasping and whining with every drag of Gerard’s cock.

Each thrust feels better than the last. Frank’s starting to relax more and the sting goes away, only left with the pleasure the older man gives him. Being praised and tied up by him only adds to the experience, all he wants is to make Gerard feel good. And by the way he’s sucking in air and tensing to try and stay in control Frank can tell that he’s succeeding. But Frank’s feeling more comfortable with taking it, and wants to both see and feel Gerard lose that control he’s grasping onto so tightly.

So, Frank starts moaning a little louder, not holding back, and wrap his legs tight around the other. It makes Gerard push in deeper, leaving him gasping and Gerard groaning through his teeth. And that’s the final straw, hearing the older man sound so rough and turned on, he needs more of that.

“Daddy, please, fuck me,” he begs, needing more than the slow thrusts.

Gerard groans again, but immediately responds by pulling out and forcefully pushing back in. They moan in unison at the new pace, Frank’s body reacting to every move like it’s ecstasy. And it is, he can’t keep his mouth closed, not even enough to kiss Gerard so he lets himself get hickeys sucked to his jaw and neck. But it’s not enough, he needs it faster, harder, deeper, just more.

“Harder,” he chokes out.

“Yeah?” Gerard sits up then, exposing his chest once more that’s now shining with a layer of sweat. He starts going painfully slow, though, the opposite of what Frank asked for. He makes his displeasure known with disappointed whines, which just makes Gerard smirk. “Baby boy want it rough?”

He already knows the answer to that, but hearing the man beneath him whine and watching him eagerly nod his head is too good to resist.

“Use your words,” he reminds Frank, rubbing his thighs till they open wider.

“Yes, daddy, please, I need-” his begging gets cut off by Gerard thrusting in deep and hard, making Frank choke on his words.

“That’s it baby,” Gerard grips his hips tightly, and moves faster. Frank’s completely blissed out, watching the other’s muscles flex with each rough movement. He’s enjoying the drag of the other’s cock and how it fills him, debauches him, even though that certain spot hasn’t been hit yet. “You look so good like this, Frankie, wearing my sweatshirt, taking my cock.”

He does, the sweatshirt is rucked up a little to show his hips, the rest of it basically swallowing him. He looks so fucking innocent but is buckled tight to Gerard’s headboard and is moaning each time Gerard shoves his cock into him. There’s nothing innocent about this situation, about taking his little brother’s friend’s virginity. But Frank still manages to look like he goes to church every sunday and has never has an impure thought in his life. It just makes Gerard fuck him harder.

Frank wants to thank him, wants to say something but he can’t form words when his mouth is busy making obscene noises instead. Gerard’s close to splitting him in two with how big he feels moving deep inside him. It’s- there’s no words for it, for what it feels like to watch the man he’s pined over fuck him into the matress. Watch his arms flex and abdominal muscles tense, feel the bruises forming on his hips from the fingers digging there.

Gerard pulls Frank’s hips up so his ass is flushed against Gerard’s pelvis and completely covering the older man’s cock. Trying to find his g-spot, Gerard moves Frank’s hips up and down along with his own, basically grinding the young man against his cock. The way Frank arches his back and thrashes at the new angle and movement, Gerard knows he found it.

“Fuck me, oh my god, daddy, fuck me,” and even though Frank’s not supposed to be giving the orders, Gerard is only one man. He moves Frank’s hips faster on his cock, Frank helping too and getting him as deep as possible. His spot is getting continually rubbed against, making the teenager’s legs shake and toes curl. He didn’t think sex could feel this fucking good, thought porn stars faked all those filthy moans. And while he’s still pretty sure most of them do, his own are genuine. Gerard should be a porn star with how expertly he thrusts into and moves the younger man. As if fucking is his career.

“You’re so fucking pretty, god, love your moans, baby, don’t stop,” Gerard edges him on. Frank’s a fucking wet dream with the noises he makes, no one’s ever been so vocal with him. So responsive. He’s been trying to make it hard for any man to ever top how good he makes Frank feel, but he’s starting to realize it’s reversing on him. He isn’t sure anyone’s going to ever be better than Frank. Or, it’s just a virgin thing, either this is how Frank acts during sex or this is just because it’s his first. Gerard figures he’ll just have to fuck him again to find out.

He can tell Frank’s getting close with the amount of pre-cum leaking onto his stomach, trying to move them both along, Gerard stops the grinding that’ll just end up in Frank cumming too soon. Frank doesn’t sound happy at the sudden change, but Gerard grabs the hem of their sweatshirt for leverage and fucks roughly into the smaller man and Frank’s desperate moans fill the room once again.

Frank’s losing his mind with how hard and deep Gerard’s penetrating him at this angle. Each hit goes straight to his prostate and he can feel the tightening in his stomach and the tensing of his thighs. He can already tell how sore he’ll be in the morning, how much trying to walk will be a joke. It’s rough and relentless, the older man yanking him with the sweater causing stress against his wrists, railing into him as if he’s nothing but a toy. That train of thought just leads to more whines, though. He feels used, like another notch on Gerard’s belt. Like Frank’s just something the older man wanted to stick his cock into then be on his way. In reality, Frank knows Gerard isn’t that kind of person; doesn’t make pretending any less effective, though.

“Close,” Frank barely chokes it out in the millisecond where Gerard draws back and he can have a thought. All before his ass is getting smacked against the other’s hips by the force of his thrust.

Gerard grinds against the other’s prostate then, causing Frank to yelp and arch his back, trying to press further onto Gerard’s cock but being held back by the restraints. It’s okay, though, because Gerard is pulling out just to thrust in deep and rub against his prostate.

“You gonna cum for me baby? Just from my cock?” Gerard’s getting close himself, it’s difficult to hold back when he has a beautiful boy thrashing around in pleasure underneath him.

“Daddy, please,” Frank can’t take it, and he won’t last.

“Go ahead, cum for me.”

And with that, Frank’s legs are shaking uncontrolling as he ruins their sweatshirt with cum. His eyes squeeze shut and he feels himself get impossibly tight around Gerard and it’d be painful if he weren’t experience a white-hot orgasm like nothing he’s ever felt before. He thinks he even blacks out for a second, because when he opens his eyes Gerard is bent over him, covering his body and making his legs go high in the air.

Watching the young man experience his first sex-induced orgasm is enough spank bank material to last Gerard a lifetime. He’s going to replay the moment Frank shook and moaned, practically screamed, with Gerard’s cock buried deep inside him for the next million years. It’s make the older man weak in his knees, having to lean against Frank and thrust quickly into his now fucked out body.

“Such a good boy, Frankie, so fucking good for me,” Gerard starts rambeling as he grows closer, feeling the teenager tighten around his cock in pulses that are pure ecstacy. It’s only a few more shallow thrusts before Gerard shoving in deep, gripping Frank’s hip, biting his exposed neck, and spilling into him.

The sound of Gerard’s moans, the teeth pressing into his skin, and the feeling of his cum coating his insides is almost enough to get Frank hard again. “Thank you, daddy,” Frank is never going to forget this, his teenage crush on top of him, milking his cock with Frank’s ass.

“Christ,” Gerard sounds not composed for once, and grabs Frank’s hair to pull him into a kiss. It’s lazy and sloppy, mostly meant to comfort each other in the fact that they’re still on earth and not unconscious.

A moment later and Gerard’s pulling out, not missing Frank’s whimper as he sets his legs down for the first time since they started. But there something Gerard doesn’t want to miss, so he goes down the small body once more. Gently, Gerard opens Frank’s legs once more and ignores the sore groan he makes to watch the cum slart sliding out of his abused rim. Gerard wishes he could take a fucking picture of it, but he’ll settle with the mental image and the plan to make sure this isn’t the last time he sees this.

“Gee, my hands,” as much as he loves watching Gerard examine his asshole, his wrists are now uncomfortable without being turned on. The mention of it quickly takes Gerard out of his trance, though, and he moves up to unbuckle Frank from the headboard.

“Sorry, are you okay? Was that good for your first time?” Gerard asks almost nervously, rubbing the small wrists in his hands where the belt strap left indents.

Frank looks dumb-struck, “I’m more than okay, and ‘good’ is a severe understatement, man.” He thinks Gerard deserves a fucking gold metal or some shit.

“Yeah?” He looks genuinely surprised to hear the praise, which just reminds Frank this is Gerard. The same guy who severely blushes whenever Frank compliments his art as if he doesn’t know how amazing he is. No matter how big his cock is or how dominate he is in bed, it’s still Mikey’s awkward older brother.

“Yeah,” Frank pulls him down for a gentle kiss, soft enough to not hurt his already swelling lips but strong enough to promise that there’s more to this. Gerard forces himself up after a few minutes to get damp rags and clean both him and Frank up. For the first time Frank is excited to be out of their sweatshirt, it got too sweaty in there while he was getting the life fucked out of him. Gerard has the same idea when he strips off his clothes and pulls on boxers, leaving Frank completely nude.

“You want anything to wear?” Gerard asks as he throws the ruined sweater into the laundry bin along with the rest of his clothes.

“I’m good sleeping naked if you don’t mind it,” Frank crawls under the sheets, appreciating how Gerard definitely put down new clean ones.

Gerard turns off the light, “I surely don’t mind,” and even though it’s dark, Frank can tell there’s a smirk on the other’s lips from the way he talks. When Gerard slips in bed, Frank is quick to mold his body against the older man’s.

It feels right, Gerard’s arm around his waist, Frank’s head against his chest, hearing his heartbeat. Maybe it’s the post-orgasm endorphins, but Frank’s never felt better in his life; despite the aches growing in his body.

He feels safe, warm, accepted here against Gerard. He couldn’t have ever dreamed of a better first time, Gerard was perfect, the sex was beyond that. The only downside is that he doesn’t think he can share this experience with Mikey, which they had always promised each other to go in full detail for when they finally lost it. It’s a minimal loss, though, compared to how he feels right now embraced by the older man.

They share a few more kisses before they drift off to sleep, which comes quickly with their exhaustion. And when Frank wakes up there’s a moment where he forgets that he spent the night at Gerard’s until he feels the dull pain radiating from his toes to his wrists. He’s scared to move even an inch, but he doesn’t need to because Gerard is perfectly okay with laying awake with Frank for an hour or so.

“I think we should do this again,” Gerard is the first to speak after a long, comfortable silence.

“When my ass isn’t on fire anymore, yeah,” Frank smiles up at him, feeling his heart melt at bed-head Gerard.

“That’s why you have a mouth,” Gerard only means it as a joke, but the thought of sucking him off gets Frank interested.

“Mhm, I am supposed to be making something up to you, right?” He remembers the conversation in his kitchen, and moves against his body protest to push himself more on Gerard.

“Baby, I don’t mean now,” he can’t imagine how sore Frank must be, and he’s not going to over-exhaust the boy when he’s not even fully rested from the night before.

“But what if I want now,” Frank challenges, feeling himself get hard even through the dull aches his body makes with every move. “Please, daddy, let me suck you off,” he breaks out the dramatic lashes, fluttering them and trailing his hand down Gerard’s boxers.

“Frankie,” Gerard sighs, trying to resist the urge to just shove the smaller man down and fuck his mouth.

“Please,” Frank starts kissing up his ear, and finally gets a hold of his hardening cock. “I’ve never done it before, want to so badly,” Frank’s putting on his best innocent voice, slipping into his role easily. “I wanna taste you, daddy.”

“Fucking hell,” Gerard relaxes under his touch, letting himself grow bigger in Frank’s palm. “Okay, baby,” he’s only one man, and isn’t stupid enough to resist a blowjob when it’s being offered.

Frank smiles at himself and gives Gerard a peck on the lips before slide down his body and removing the blankets so he can see Frank’s work. Gerard’s cock up close and personal looks even better, it’s pale and slightly veiny, getting bigger the more Frank rubs at it. He gives his first tentative lick to the head of Gerard’s cock and listen to the man above him let out a broken moan.

Already eager from the response, and enjoying the salty taste, Frank closes his mouth around the head and licks around it. Under and over, against the slit and and sucking lightly as he lets spit dribble down Gerard’s cock for his hand to catch and make jerking him off easier.

Gerard’s moans just make him want to take more, despite not being experienced in this he goes ahead and takes his mouth as far as it can go. It’s not far because he gags just as the cockhead is about to hit his throat, but Gerard still seems to be enjoying it with the hand that grasps at his hair. Frank moans around his cock, realizing that hair pulling is something he appreciates, and starts rubbing his own erection against the mattress.

“You’re doing so good baby boy,” Gerard praises as Frank continues sucking him. “Take your time,” he doesn’t want the teenager to feel rushed in this.

Taking time is all Frank wants to do, because the weight of Gerard’s cock is so good on his tongue. The musky but sweet taste of his skin becoming addictive as Frank grows more heated. He spends his time sucking generously at Gerard’s head, enjoying the feeling of it against his tongue and pushing against his cheeks.

Gerard’s fully hard in his mouth at this point, pre-cum leaking with every firm stroke of his cock. It’s less a blowjob and more just Frank giving him a handjob but with an oral fixation on the head. He’s sucking on it like a fucking pacifier, moaning around the head each time he rubs his own cock on the sheets.

“Are you gonna get off just from daddy’s cock in your mouth?” Gerard points out Frank’s hips moving faster as he sucks and licks more earnestly. The younger man moans in response, making Gerard’s head jerk back from the vibrations of it. “Such a good boy,” Gerard urges him on, rubbing at his cheek and doing his best not to thrust into Frank’s throat.

Frank only removes his mouth for a moment to lick up Gerard’s cock a few times, mouthing at it before taking it in again. He pays more attention to the slit when the fingers in his hair grow tighter. And that’s what has Frank coming against the sheets with a cock in his mouth, making Gerard cum himself from the sight and sensation of it.

Frank continues stroking and sucking, collecting all the cum in his mouth and swallowing till there’s nothing left. He’s so blissed out from his orgasm and the taste of Gerard’s cum that he doesn’t think about removing his mouth. He just licks around and sucks the softening cock, revelling in the feeling and taste. Gerard lets him do it until it’s too much, and he has to pull the younger man off his limp cock before it’s painful.

“Did I makeup for it, daddy?” Frank crawls up his body, smiling at the clearly worn out man.

Gerard responds by pulling him down in a passionate kiss, letting their bodies meet head to toe. Gerard rubs his back and ass, massaging the sore parts whenever he feels Frank bite from pain in their kiss. Finally being completely naked with Frank might be better now that they aren’t rushed to cum. Gerard gets to slowly grope and squeeze every inch of the smaller body, feel his smooth skin and and slightly boney figure.

He gets to do this more when they shower, the added soap and water making it somehow more intimate. Seeing Frank’s bruises in full, the layer of moisture only bringing out the dark colors.

In the mirror, Frank’s able to see the mess of his body. His neck, hips, and thighs are littered in dark spots he won’t know how to hide from his family. But the way Gerard wraps his arms around him and whispers how beautiful he looks all marked up, makes Frank not care about whatever doom awaits him down the block.

“So, I want to keep doing this, like regularly, and exclusively.” Frank keeps shifting from leg to leg trying to get used to the pain between his thighs. It’s not too bad, but it’s there, and he’s going to be sleeping on his stomach for a few nights.

They’re standing at the doorway of the Way house where they’d just spent a good thirty minutes kissing each other good-bye. He doesn’t want to leave, but if he wants to be awake for dinner he has to go home and nap. And he’d do it at Gerard’s but he’s not too sure he wants to risk Mikey walking in on that whenever he gets home.

“On one condition,” Gerard replies, making Frank worry that the condition will be ‘no strings attached,’ because he kind of wants those strings. He thought he’d be okay with just casual, Gerard just wanting to fuck him, but the way they spent their morning contradicted that. It was full of soft touches, looks, sweet nothings and breakfast in changed sheets. It made Frank think more about them, and how maybe his crush was more than just some crush, but a genuine liking for the older man. A liking he hopes Gerard reciprocates.

“What?” Frank tries to read his face, but comes up blank.

“I take you to a dinner that doesn’t involve your parents,” Gerard answers, pulling Frank in a little closer so their chests touch, Gerards hands heavy on the narrow hips.

Frank grins, feelings a weight lift off his shoulders, “deal.”

It’s a few hours of catching up on sleep and avoiding his parents until there’s a loud knock on the door, waking him up. A lanky figure walks through before Frank even gets the chance to give the all clear. He’s just glad he wasn’t in a compromising situation when Mikey turns on the light, temporarily blinding him.

“You’re mom said I could come in,” Mikey explains as he carelessly plops himself in Frank’s desk chair.

“What are you doing here, Mikes?” Frank groans, sitting up in his bed and feeling the ache in his arms and shoulders.

“Can I not see my best friend?” He scoffs.

“Not without a hidden agenda,” the backpack Mikey has in his lap makes him suspicious.

“You caught me,” Mikey sighs and unzips his bag, pulling out black fabric. “Gerard wanted me to give you this, said he washed it or whatever.”

“Oh,” Mikey tosses it over for Frank to find it’s the sweatshirt. He tries to hide his blush, and keeps himself from pushing the fabric against his face.“Thanks.”

“He said he’ll come by tomorrow after work, apparently neither of you have heard of texting. My messenger status ends here,” Frank shoves down his excitement of seeing Gerard for his friend’s sake, and makes a mental note to text the other man when Mikey leaves. “So are you guys like boyfriends now that the sweatshirt seems to be yours? No denying it this time, Iero, it was washed and resent.”

Frank isn’t sure about the labels yet, but being referred to as boyfriends makes his heart flutter in ways it probably shouldn’t yet. “No denying, you were right,” he should have learned by now to listen to Mikey on all things concerning Gerard. But finding out by getting rubbed off in the kitchen isn’t something Frank’s regretting. “But it’s only fair I keep the sweatshirt, he has something of mine too.”

“Like what? You’re way too tiny for Gerard to take any of your clothes.”

“True, but he did take my virginity,” Frank responds with a smirk, not caring about how much it disturbs his friend. He’ll, of course, spare the details. Mikey is clearly grossed out with or without descriptions, but not seemingly shocked. Which Frank guesses makes sense given that he’d been waiting for this to happen since Gerard and Frank met.

He slips on the sweatshirt and ignores Mikey’s eyes that dart to the marks on his neck. The fabric smells like Gerard’s detergent mixed with Gerard. Almost like he’d worn it around the house a little bit before sending it to Frank. The thought of that makes Frank’s heart swoon, but he tries not to show it too much with his friend sitting right there. It doesn’t matter, though, because Mikey notices anyway and rolls his eyes with an amused grin.

Even though it’s summer for the next couple months, Frank decides he’s not taking off this sweatshirt unless Gerard is removing it for him. Because as comfy as it is, nothing warms his cold blood like Gerard’s body against his own.


End file.
